Infiltrator (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified)
The Infiltrator is a Zudjari enemy and brief ally encountered in the XCOM headquarters during the beginning campaign missions of The Bureau: XCOM Declassified. 'Description' He is encountered by William Carter when he goes to the XCOM morgue to assist Agent Nils in apprehending a scientist who is believed to be a sleepwalker and has taken explosives deep into the base. The Infiltrator uses both cloaking and shield technology, and it is suggested that he used an unknown technology to modify his appearance and appear completely human. Agent Carter and his squad combat The Infiltrator as the player's first combat mission with their chosen agents. The Infiltrator uses an ability that transports Sectoids directly into the XCOM headquarters. After the fight The Infiltrator is subdued and is taken into custody at XCOM HQ. In his in-game debrief/recording it mentions a 'device', which resembles a triangular chip with rather long spikes that was attached to the brain stem. This device is hinted to be the individual's uplink to Mosaic. Once removed the Infiltrator becomes docile and even takes part in conversation with Carter. The Infiltrator remains an ally until the retrieval of Shamash from the Zudjari homeworld and subsequent death at the hands of William Carter. As Carter was unconscious after the Ethereal's death, Director Faulke and Dr. Weir tried using the Infiltrator to pinpoint Origin's ship instead by reconnecting his control device. As the device activates, the Infiltrator becomes enthralled once again and attempts to escape with Carter and co. in hot pursuit, wreaking havoc across the XCOM base and releasing captured Outsiders to hamper his pursuers' progress. Finally, after a short standoff, the Infiltrator is defeated. As he lays dying in a pool of his own blood, he regained enough control to plea for Carter's mercy and voiced his desire to be himself again before the agent coldly ripped the control device out of his head, killing the Zudjari for good. Tactics During the first confrontation, he is similar to an Outsider Elite, albeit, scaled down. And is accompanied by several Sectoids. During the second encounter, he is surrounded by more fierce Outsider grunts, Drones, and a Sectopod. He should be the last enemy you kill. His shield and health are upgraded, but he is more-or-less the same. Personality The Infiltrator wants his people to be free from Mosaic and find them a new home. In this, he helps Carter in certain mission briefing and acts as a source of information on the alien invasion. He is proud of his stature as a warrior and hates being guarded, which he considers to be embarrassing. Despite this, he maintains a calm demeanor, and never lashes out. Appearances The Infiltrator appears in the game The Bureau: XCOM Declassified and is voiced by William Salyers, who also voices Dr. Heinrich Dresner. Trivia *The Infiltrator is one of a rare few Zudjari soldiers to have been seen using a human weapon, as he can be seen brandishing an M14 Rifle in his introductory cutscene. It is strongly implied that this is also the weapon used to kill Agent Thomas Nils. Gallery TheBureau_TheInflitrator_Attacks.jpg|The Inflitrator attacks Agent Carter. TheBureau-Infiltrators_Device.png Category:Enemies (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified) Category:Characters (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified)